


winding roads come back to you

by Dolce_Aria



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, can be read as platonic or Breddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolce_Aria/pseuds/Dolce_Aria
Summary: All of Eddy's doubts, laid out as a letter.extremely short drabble featuring events *after* the Draw My Life video.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	winding roads come back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enlaurement24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlaurement24/gifts).



> As always, this work features fictional depictions of real people. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.

It’s midnight in Brisbane. They've just finished filming, and both are tired after a long day of hard work. Eddy, in particular, is drained to the bone. It took more effort than expected to keep his energy and enthusiasm consistent across multiple videos, all varying in difficulty to film. He knows he should've taken it easy and not act like an over-excited puppy at the very first video for that day or else the fans would worry . Ah well, a lesson for next time then. He contemplates falling asleep right then and there, in his own office chair. He senses Brett leave from beside him to pack up the filming equipment (which was surprising, given that they were usually too lazy to even clean up or charge things in advance) even though his eyes are closed.  
He begins to feel himself drifting, drifting into a deep...

Until a thought jolts him awake.

_**What if Brett and I never met?** ___

__A weird sense of panic and worry washes over him so suddenly, and he sighs in defeat as he kisses the thought of a good sleep goodbye. He'd be too busy thinking the whole night._ _

_________________________________________  
Now he's found himself sprawled across their living room sofa. How he got there, no one knows. He hears Brett somewhere in the room ordering them Chinese take-out for an unacceptably late dinner ( _thank god their moms don't know_ ). Though he's much too tired to move a single inch, he's still wide awake and very much worried about the possibility of never meeting this wonderful man (who's taking to making sure he's fed, mind you) in front of him. He begins to feel himself drifting again.. but this time, he drifts to somewhere deep in his mind.

> ___At times, Brett, I wonder how differently things could have gone. I know right now it seems like we’re on top of the world; We have millions of fans worldwide, a booming Youtube channel, and our own fashion company founded on the vision we had together. We can afford all the bubble tea we had to save up so long for back then. It’s almost to the detriment of our health, yeah, but at least we’re happy. In almost every way possible, we’re doing _great_. We have everything we could ever ask for._ _ _
> 
> __But it just shakes me sometimes. There's been so many things that could’ve gone wrong along the way. What if our kickstarter failed? What if TwoSet Violin never took off? What if we never found each other? I know, I know; you're going to tell me not to think so much and to just go for things, no matter how much it scares me. But I'm not like you, Brett. It's like you can see into the future with the way you're so sure of the things you do. Between the two of us, it's me who's always stuck in the past, thinking about the whatifs, though I tried so hard to avoid this one._ _
> 
> __I wonder what would have happened if I entered math tutoring with the sour look on my face I had the whole time at school because I was scolded over chores I didn’t do. Would you still have asked me if I played the violin? Would I still have said yes?_ _
> 
> __What if I had fallen ill on that one faithful Saturday morning and left 14 year old you afraid and all alone in the theatre? What would’ve happened then? Maybe you would’ve met someone else. Someone better than me. Maybe _they_ would’ve been your bestfriend. _ _
> 
> __Would you have set out with them on the same path as you did with me? I don’t know, and honestly I don’t ever want to. I don’t think I’d be ready to accept the reality of our meeting being just a slip of fate, nothing more than a fault in the universe’s grand plan for humanity._ _
> 
> __Instead, I believe we were meant to be together, Brett. I believe in that idea as much as I believe in you. I know in my heart that whatever winding road my life could become, it would always lead back to you. Our paths would always cross, no matter what._ _
> 
> __If we didn’t meet each other at maths tutoring or youth orchestra, I think I would have met you at a bubble tea shop somewhere. I would’ve noticed you had a violin case on your back and I would have found the courage to strike up a conversation, and in that conversation our paths would be set on the right track again. Destiny was written for us, Brett._ _

“Eddy? You ok?” He's been staring at Eddy's blank, contemplative face for about five minutes now. He fiddles with their camera in his hands, reviewing footage as he waits for an answer.

__“Yeah.” Eddy acknowledges him, but Brett feels as if he's not really there just yet. Brett knows he must've just had a wild ride through something in his mind._ _

__Brett knows, like he always does, that there's more Eddy wants to say. It's right there in his throat, bubbling, nearing the surface. He smiles kindly at him and waits patiently, as he's done so well all these years._ _

__“Brett?” Eddy finally turns to look at him._ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

_“I love you, bro.”_

_“I love you too, man.”_

And those words come so easily to both of them, because everyone who's ever seen the way they act around and towards each other knew the truth. They were destined, meant to be, and whatever else you could call it. They were written in the stars to come together. It's just taken Eddy this long to realize it him for himself. But Brett knew. He _always_ knew that that lanky, awkward boy next to him in maths tutoring would be important to him. What he didn't know was how and when. Now, looking back at what they've achieved after their Draw My Life video, he finally knows the answer.


End file.
